


Double Edged Blade

by MicoJKen



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Blood, F/M, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Not A Fix-It, Soul is a Great Partner, Soul is raised by other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Soul never thought he would things would get like this. He always thought that he could be stone cold like the blood that ran through his viens. Do what needed to be done to saves himself and Crona. But the more time he spends with Maka and the others, the harder his path is to walk.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Double Edged Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the fic rewrite tests. Soul Eater was story that got me into anime, and started me on my fangirl journey in ernest.  
> Thank you Atsushi Ohkubo for creating such and amazing world and beautiful characters on top of that.  
> I own nothing, obviously.  
> Please enjoy.

“Joma, Joma, dabarasa.”  
…  
“Come along children, it’s time to go.” Medusa told her three companions, pulling her hood up as she went.  
“Yes, ma’am lady Medusa.” Crona affirmed Ragnarok looming over his head.  
The fourth of their party followed close behind. The long hooded cloak obstructing their face and body making them completely unidentifiable. They carried an air of unease with them putting off an unpleasant aura keeping everyone besides their witch and weapon/meister companions at a distance.  
When the staff appeared, halting Medusa’s movement the hooded figure stiffened noticeably.  
“Hold on a moment.” Eruka Frog said.  
“Oh dear.” Medusa hummed.  
“What’s happening she won’t let us go.” Crona mumbled nervously. “I don’t know how to deal with this situation.”  
“You can deal with it by shutting up and giving me all your money.” Ragnarok chuckled.  
The hooded figure ignored their antics and focused instead on the frog witch. If this escalated they would step in and end it quickly. Their job for the moment was security after all.  
“Good evening, Eruka Frog. Did you need something?”  
“I think you know why I’m stopping you.” Eruka told the snake woman.  
“Oh yes. But c’mon, it’s not like I’m the only one who brought non-witches to the gathering.” Medusa snorted crossing her arms. “That little witch brought her bodyguard so why couldn’t I do the same.”  
“That isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” Eruka urged. “I want you to answer some questions. What did you steal from the grand witch’s room? And, why did you sneak into the DWMA? What are you hoping to do with all this?”  
Snap.  
“Crona, my coat please.” Medusa ordered.  
“Yes, right away lady Medusa.” Crona murmured.  
“The grand witch herself has given me the go-ahead to continue my research at the academy. This does not involve you Eruka.”  
“Just a minute.” Eruka exclaimed using her staff to stop Medusa again. “The Grand Witch hasn’t noticed how dangerous this situation has gotten. The DWMA was made to hunt down witches, trying to infiltrate it is suicide, not just for you but for the rest of us. And then there’s those two.” she growled looking to Crona and the hooded figure only to find one of them missing. “What- where did- ah!”  
With a gasp she noticed the black blade pressed to her neck. Glancing to the side she saw another one pressed to Mizune’s leading her to spot the hooded figure behind them. The blades were the figure’s arms, starting from the elbows and taking over the rest to the fingertips.  
“A weapon?” she questioned, but she didn’t have a second more to think about the new information.  
Medusa whipped around, snaking her fingers to the last knuckle into their mouths.  
“Pitiful frog and mouse, you dare speak to me like that.” Medusa snarled. “I will punish you.”  
Both witches looked petrified, unable to move as they waited for the end.  
“But not right now. There isn’t any time for that.” Medusa relented pulling her hands back and eyeing the hooded figure. “Release them.”  
Without question the figure let their arms return to normal, revealing that only one was actually turned into a blade while the other was what looked like black blood that covered their arm and took the shape of a blade. The cut in which the blood originated was small and at the bend of their arm. Some of the blood returned and was trapped with a black scab while the rest fell powerless to the ground with a soft drip. The figure backed away letting the witches fall to their knees shaking.  
“As a nurse, I have little time to spare when it comes to the lives of my students.” Medusa told them, turning back to her previous path and striding forward her companions close behind. “Have a good day then. Joma, joma daberasa.”  
They made it to Medusa’s lab quickly, but instead of going inside the witch sent Crona and Ragnarok in.  
“You two are to wait here till I tell you otherwise.” she told them.  
“Yes ma’am.” Crona nodded doing as she said.  
“As for you,” Medusa turned to the hooded figure. “I believe we have an appointment today. Isn't that right, Soul Eater?”  
Stiffening at his name on her lips, Soul gritted his teeth and removed the hood, his white hair springing into its semi gravity-defying style.  
“Yeah.” he nodded.  
“Well then let us be on our way.” Medusa smirked at his spiteful glare. 

As cliche as it was- and of course he was aware of this- Soul took a moment to reflect on his life and how things got to where they are now.  
Of course, it started when he was a kid. Medusa took him and raised him- well more like trained. His blood was transfused with Crona’s giving him the black blood disease. After that, it was none stop strengthening work. He was already a weapon, and it took him a while to learn how to use those powers. Add the black blood and things got complicated. The first couple of years were the toughest. He was on several medications to keep his body from rejecting the black blood and killing him. He spent a lot of time locked up and bedridden those days.  
“As soon as you're well enough we’ll start you on your fight training.” Medusa told him as he hacked up his intestines.  
“Please, take it out.” he was seven and had no idea why this was all happening. “The black stuff, it’s making me sick. Please take it out. It hurts. It hurts inside and it makes the sharp thing come out. It’s gonna cut me up. Please take it out.”  
But all the witch did was turn her nose up at the child’s whimpering pleas.  
“You’re going to have to become much stronger for the mission I have planned out for you.” she sniffed, closing and locking the door to what served as his room for the next five years.  
His blood finally stabilized after two years and then he started his training.  
He and Crona fought each other a lot back then.  
“C’mon Crona.” Soul called swiping his scythe blade at the other child, nicking him in the side, forcing Ragnarok to harden the blood. “Keep your guard up. If you don’t Medusa will lock you two up again.”  
“I don’t know how to deal with this big brother.” Crona moaned. “You’re too fast and I can’t tell where you are going to grow your blade.”  
“Learn to read and predict your opponents' movements.” Medusa told him sternly. “Soul don’t let up.”  
"If you let him hit us again I'll superglue your hands to your face." Ragnarok growled from the sword in Crona's hand, making the boy pale.  
"No don't if you do that I won't be able to use them and I'll have to rip them off. It'll hurt."  
Gritting his teeth Soul went on relentlessly attacking the sword meister.  
“Here he comes, Crona you better block him or I’ll pull out your hair.” Ragnarok growled.  
Soul let his arm go back to normal as he charged, jumping over Crona’s head and landing on his hands. His left leg turned into a blade and he stabbed forward with it. Crona gave another cry as the blade went through his shoulder. Using the black blood that coursed through his veins to strengthen his muscles, he used the blade still embedded in his adopted sibling to fling him across the room.  
“Big brother,” Crona whimpered. “That hurt.”  
“Well done, Soul.” Medusa congratulated as the white-haired boy growled to himself, fighting to not go to Crona’s side. “You’ve utilized the blood in a way that makes you physically stronger. I’m intrigued. If you were placed in the body of a meister like Crona and Ragnarok, I doubt you would be able to do that. Interesting.”  
He glared at the floor. It would make most children happy to be praised like this. But he knew better. This woman was a monster, she was a witch. She forced him to fight the only friends he had and punished him if he didn’t perform as expected. It made him sick. Sure the power he got from the black blood was intense and cool but the cost was too much. The constant anxiety and nightmares were maddening. He clung to music then. Medusa didn’t really let him listen to it. So instead he hummed and composed it in his head. It was the only thing that kept him focused. If he did what Medusa told him, completed the mission she was preparing them for then she promised to let them go. As he got older he began to believe that less and less. He was positive that once the mission was complete she would most likely kill them.  
For the time being, he would focus on the mission while working out a way to get out of this alive with Crona.  
That hasn’t been easy though.  
The more time he spent at the DWMA with Maka and the others the harder it got to remember what he was sent to the academy to do. All though, the medicine he took every morning did a good job of reminding him. It changes the color of his blood once it touched the air so no one knew what he really was.  
“He’s the one bleeding so it looks like we won.” Soul smirked as Black*Star rambled on about how he beat death.  
Soul was also bleeding. He was thankful for the medicine then. Anytime he bleeds in front of people he always has a mental panic attack. But once he saw it was red he calmed down.  
“Hey.”  
Shocked out of his mental musings, he looked up to his partner.  
Maka…  
Maka Albarn, the daughter of the current weapon to Death. His meister. His friend.  
When he first showed up at the academy at twelve years old he hadn’t been looking to make friends. He was just planning on using whatever meirster was dumb enough to partner with him and get on with the mission. However, he hadn’t planned on Maka Albarn and the pure jubilee that she was. She came barging into his life making him smile for the smallest of moments. He didn’t ask for this but Lord Death was he thankful. At least until he remembered who and what he was. And the thought of betraying her…  
“Hey.” he said back.  
“Don’t go around picking stupid fights, it isn’t cool.” she told him. “Isn’t that what you always told me?”  
He couldn’t help himself. He laughed, laughed so hard his sides hurt. This, this is why she was his partner. She always knew how to get under his skin. She knew just the right buttons to push. To make him laugh or to make him rage. Either way, she was the best partner.  
She was perfect.  
His life here had been interesting and lively since he got to the DWMA. He almost even became a death scythe. But even with all the good he still couldn’t outrun the past.  
“All right then, go ahead and take off your shirt and take a seat.” Medusa told him once they got to the infirmary.  
Grudgingly, he did as he was told and sat quietly as she proceeded with the mundane check-up.  
“Go on with your report.” she told him.  
“Nothing new really.” he shook his head. “Nobody knows anything, and I haven’t heard anything about the Kishin.”  
“I expected as much.” she sighed. “How about your progress with Maka? Have you managed to infect her at all with the black blood.”  
He fought to keep his composure.  
This was one of the little assignments Medusa gave him. She wanted him to infect whatever meister he got with the black blood or at least try if it was possible. He was willing in the beginning, but now…  
“No.” he gritted.  
“Really, it’s been three years Soul. You should have made some progress with that by now.”  
“Maka has a strong soul, not easily corrupted.” Soul urged. “It’s gonna take time. And If I don’t want to give away my real reason for being here I have to go about this carefully.”  
She scrutinized him for a moment before continuing her check-up.  
“Can I ask you something?” he ventured, hesitantly.  
“What is it?”  
“The fight with Crona…” he began putting his words together carefully. “I understand why you had me pretend I don’t know Crona. But why even encourage the fight?”  
As he spoke, the memories came flooding back.  
The assignment in Italy was easy enough. He and Maka managed to track down Swanson Jay and reap his soul. They should have gone home then. But instead, Maka picked up on an abnormal wavelength. The second the door opened Soul knew they should turn back.  
‘It’s Crona.’ he thought, eyes widening at seeing his foster sibling. Thankfully the sword meister hadn’t seen him. ‘If he’s here-’  
Careful not to let Maka see, Soul scanned the skies until he finally spotted her.  
‘Medusa.’ he called mentally. ‘What’s going on?’  
‘Soul.’ she mused, he could practically feel her condescending smile. ‘I see no reason to explain why we’re here, you should know.’  
‘Crona killed all those guys and ate their souls.’ Soul concluded. ‘What do you want me to do now. Maka won’t walk away from this. She’ll try to stop Crona.’  
‘Hmm.’ she was quiet for a moment before laughing. ‘Fight then. Show me what you’ve learned from the DWMA.’  
‘What about Maka. She won’t stop till Crona is taken out.’  
‘Obviously, you’ll have to end her.’  
‘What?!’ he had to bite his cheek to keep from reacting. ‘But-’  
‘No buts, Soul.’ Medusa’s tone left no room for arguments. ‘She is useless. Give it a good shot, but in the end, let Crona consume her.’  
His fists shook as he transformed landing into Maka’s waiting hand.  
It would be easy enough to defeat Crona, if he could use his black blood powers. But he refused to do so when he and Maka were resonating. If he did she might be infected with the black blood and he swore that would never happen. So that put him at a mighty disadvantage.  
The fight was inevitably going to be Crona’s win.  
But Soul couldn’t let Maka die.  
So he shielded her with his body.  
His plan was to make her run away leaving the DWMA to believe him dead. It would tweak Medusa’s plans a bit but at least Maka would be alive. Of course, nothing goes as he plans. Maka wouldn’t leave him. Loyal to a fault. It was one of the things he liked about her. But at that moment he cursed that trait. Thankfully Stein and Death Scythe showed up. They managed to fend off Crona and Medusa wasn’t willing to let him be taken so they left as soon as she was done flexing her muscles. What happened after that was more or less unnecessary. But now everyone was aware that he had black blood and he didn’t have to hide it as much. Though he still couldn’t use the powers that came with it. By Stein’s analysis, he didn’t have the blood long enough to have any powers. But at least he didn’t have to take the medicine anymore. That stuff was foul.  
“He almost killed me.” Soul snarled.  
“That wouldn’t have happened if you had done what I told you to and let Crona consume her soul.” Medusa narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.  
The thought of it was enough to make him ill.  
“But you want me to infect her.” he reasoned.  
“She seems resistant to the black blood, it may have been better for you to let her die and then find a new partner.” the way she said it was so offhanded and nonplused, like the death of a young woman was nothing to bat an eye at. “But we can’t change the past, all we can do is mold the present into the future we desire. Which is why I’m conducting a little experiment.”  
“What is it?” Soul asked, nervous to hear the answer.  
“There is man with immense power in the witch prison. If he were free I could use him to test the limits of your black blood as well as get you to resonate strong enough with Maka so that she becomes infected. Though it isn’t my goal to infect the masses I am curious if it is possible. It would be interesting to see. Not to mention it would make things easier for the Kishin once he is revived.”  
“This guy, who is he?”  
“You don’t need to know that much,” Medusa told him. “All you need to do is fight him and let the black blood take its course.”  
He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying no and tried to think of another way to say it. To persuade her away from this path of logic. Something that could save Maka.  
“What do you want her for?” he finally inquired. “What’s so special about my meister?”  
“Nothing really.” Medusa shrugged. “She just happens to be convenient.”  
“Then why go through all this trouble? It seems counter-intuitive. Like you said you're not interested in infecting the masses so why even bother infecting one girl?”  
Her eyes narrowed again.  
“Soul, tell me, have you grown to care for this girl?”  
His fists clenched and he fought to keep eye contact with her.  
‘Show nothing.’ he repeated in his head like a mantra. ‘Show nothing.’  
“No. I just don't understand why you’re so obsessed with her.” he finally said. “She isn’t anything special.”  
“Then you should have no problem letting Crona kill her next time they meet.” she challenged.  
He hesitated too long, revealing everything to her.  
“It’s not-”  
“Soul you know better.” she clicked, snapping her fingers and watching as Soul groaned and fell off his stool. “You are not here to make friends. Everyone here is the enemy. Letting yourself become attached is not wise. They all will die soon enough so why bother.”  
“I get it.” he coughed clutching at his chest. “Stop already.”  
“The snake I have wrapped around your soul is quite the effective killer.” she hummed with a sneer. “You should remember that. If you don’t do as I say again, then that snake will kill you. But not before the one in Crona kills him first.”  
“You wouldn’t.” Soul gasped. “You need him.”  
“Not so much anymore.” Medusa shrugged. “I’m ninety percent positive that I can use the black blood to resurrect the Kishin. So you and Crona are not as useful to me anymore. Understand.”  
“Yes!” he coughed again. “I’ll do whatever you want, just stop already.”  
With a satisfied smile, she snapped her fingers again watching as Soul panted on the ground.  
“Now then, I want you to come back next week for another report,” Medusa told him turning to her desk. “And be ready for the fight to come.”  
“Yes ma’am.” he chocked standing and putting his shirt back on.  
“If Maka isn’t able to be infected then she is a threat. I expect you to take care of that should the time come. Am I understood?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, you may go now.” She waved him off before going back to her paperwork missing the death glare he sent her way.  
Walking down the hallway he reflected on everything she told him.  
‘A battle is coming and my only choices are to infect Maka or let her die.’  
“Damit.” he growled. “How the hell did it come to this?”  
He was more than sure now that once the Kishin was revived Medusa would kill both he and Crona. He needed to find a way to get rid of the snakes inside them and soon. Or it was the end for them both.  
“Soul.”  
Shocked out of his inner demons he looked down the stairs finding Maka waiting for him.  
“Hey.” he called to her crossing the small distance between them. “What’s up?”  
“I was coming to get you.” she smiled, her eyes lowered to his chest, darkening ever so slightly.  
What he wouldn’t give to never see that look in her eyes ever again.  
“How was your run?” she asked.  
“Not as relaxing as I wanted.” he told her honestly.  
“How about the appointment?”  
“Everythings good.”  
“That’s good.” she nodded. “Then let's go get ready for the party. We still have to go grocery shopping and clean up the apartment.”  
“Yeah, and all the cooking.” Soul sighed. “So not cool.”  
“Oh lighten up this party is to celebrate your release from the hospital.”  
“And for Black*Star and Tsubaki finally getting their first soul.”  
“Yeah, so it’s gonna be fun.”  
“You do know we’re inviting captain spaz to our apartment right?” Soul asked raising a dubious brow. “The guy who destroys classrooms just to prove a point.”  
“He won’t destroy the apartment.” Maka assured. “And if he tries we’ll just sick Blair on him.”  
“How is that gonna make it any better?”  
“He’ll pass out from blood loss.” she shrugged.  
“Aw gross.” Soul groaned. “I didn’t want to think about that.”  
“You’d just rather it be you.”  
“What the hell, where did that come from?”  
“We both know it’s true.”  
“Come off it Maka it's not like that.”  
“Sure it isn’t.”  
“Ugh, so not cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is.  
> So please let me know what you think.  
> Next month will be the begining of actual rewrites.  
> I hope this was to everyones liking.  
> See you in the next story.


End file.
